The Dragon's Path
by Cetanu the Wraith Master
Summary: Follow the Tale of Shendu as he rises from a young demon dragon to the Ruler of Asia and last dragon on Earth.
1. Prologue

**Note: **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. If you would like to use any OOCs in this story, just ask. The story being written is something of a minor project, and I do not claim to be a very good writer. Don't expect too much action, and I may sometimes skim over details out of laziness . Sorry, I am a bad writer sometimes.

**The Dragon's Path**  
**Prologue**  
The youngest of the Dragon Princesses sat alone under a tree, watching river flow. Though she was in the guise of a mortal woman she had the beauty of immortals that no guise could quite hide on her. Some said she was the most beautiful creature in the world, though many a fox would disagree with that idea. But she was certainly beautiful, as the eyes that stared at her from the shadows could see.

"Alone at last," came a voice as the demonic being stepped from the shadows. The dragon in disguise turned to see a very large creature that seemed as black as the shadows he stepped from. He had red glowing eyes and his grin showed a mouthful of sharp teeth.

The dragoness studied the being, and while a mortal may have been terrified she was merely curious. After all, fear did not come easy to any dragon, even as she recognised the figure as a greater form of demon. "I've no wish to be alone with you, demon," she called. "I have heard of your kind's epidemic on the world, and you should know you cannot taint me with your evil."

"I have no wish to, Princess," the demon called. "For you see, I merely wish to be in the presence of a noble dragon, so beautiful no matter her form. I think your company would be most pleasant to me." Despite his distorted voice and creepy atmosphere, there seemed to be some charm to the demon.

"I am not so easily charmed, demon," she said. "But if you wish no harm I see not why we cannot share space as I watch the sun set. Might I know your name, demon?"

The demon smiled as he walked closer, his steps oddly silent. "I am but a humble demon sorcerer, Wu Tong," he said. The name caused the Dragoness to flinch as tendrils crept from the shadowy figure and grasped at her limbs. She screamed as she remembered the tails of the one that had become quickly known as one of the most powerful demons in the world.

-

"It is over, Wu Tong," called Lao Tzu to the demonic creature before him. He was large, towering over the young immortal, but Lao Tzu was not alone. On all sides of the demon there were the Twelve Noble Animal Kings, the Dragon King the mightiest and most furious of them all.

The Demon Sorcerer cackled in amusement. He knew that he was trapped and surrounded. He would not be able to fight them all off, especially when the Dragon King's rage was so lit in his eyes. "It is never over," said the Sorcerer, his voice deep and warped. "Though I might fall, my children shall rise to replace me. Grandfather my son well, Dragon King. I expect Shen Du to make me proud." He smirked to the Dragon King who's eyes glowed with loathing.

"Enough!" called the Dragon King, his voice booming with power. He eyed the immortal man, who nodded, and all the noble animals began to chant their magic words, while Lao Tzu pulled out his scrolls and chanted with them. Wu Tong looked down to see a portal opening, his new prison for the rest of eternity if they could hold him.

The demon fell into his pit and Lao Tzu stepped to the portal and began to seal it. As it closed he stepped up and sat at the very spot the demon fell on. "I expect you shall all keep an eye on my students," said the Immortal. The noble animals all nodded solemly as the Immortal assumed a rigid position and his skin and clothes began to become grey and hard as stone.

"Guard that demon well, Lao Tzu," said the Dragon King to his young friend as the Noble Animals left the statue alone to guard the sealed Gateway.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. If you would like to use any OOCs in this story, just ask. The story being written is something of a minor project, and I do not claim to be a very good writer. Don't expect too much action, and I may sometimes skim over details out of laziness . Sorry, I am a bad writer sometimes.

**The Dragon's Path**

**Chapter One**  
**A Dragon's Family**

There was a celebration to be had, and the Eight Immortals were always willing to enjoy a party, especially one celebrating the anniversery of Wu Tong's Fall. That had been the start of what was quickly becoming a Golden Age as the number of demons plummeted. The Immortals were well known for sealing the evil spirits away, and it seemed they had made much more then a dent in their numbers, though there were still some here and there. They arrived in the Dragon City as honored guests, and soon made their way to the Palace. The Dragon King greeted them as friends, as he did any time they came to visit. He had been good friends with their master, and had seen fit to treat his friend's students with the same friendship and respect.

Not everyone could come, of course, as the Monkey Queen was busy with a civil war with her brother, and plenty of the Noble Animals were otherwise preocupied with their own affairs. However, the Serpent Queen and the Tiger King seemed to make time for the celebration. The only mortals in the city seemed to be servants, though many dragons seemed to need or at least want many a servant to serve them, so there were plenty of them. It did not take long for the Immortals to loosen up and enjoy themselves.

But there seemed to be one little dragon not joining in on the celebration, as he sat alone in his room. And why would he want to celebrate the defeat of his father? All his cousins, aunts and uncles seemed to do around this time of year with him was glare in disapproval that he had been allowed to exist. Even his grandfather could not hide the loathing in his eyes when he saw the glowing red eyes of the young demon. But to the abyss with them all, Shendu would not subject himself to their loathing glares. He also would not allow Immortals like Lu Dongbin to bully him.

Shendu could not stand them all, and thankfully his mother seemed to understand that he would not be out of his room all day. Unlike other dragons, she did not see just a demon when she looked at him, and she looked scornfully on anyone that wanted to bully her precious child. If she, who was the one forced to have him, could accept him then the rest of his family should be ashamed every time they ever glared at her son with such loathing.

The young demon dragon sighed as he stood from his desk to stare out the window. The sun was setting already, and the fireworks were starting. He knew they would go on all night, and the blasts of color were the only thing he ever liked about this celebration. As he stared in the sky he saw what looked like a bat coming towards his window. As it came closer, Shendu realized it was far too large to be a bat. The greyish creature was coming closer and Shendu eventually realized it had a humanoid shape despite large wings that carried it.

The creature came up to the window and looked at Shendu, who in return stared back. The creature had red eyes that glowed the same as Shendu's own eyes. Shendu knew enough about his father to know it was the same as his eyes. "Are you Shendu?" asked the winged imp, who looked close to the same age as Shendu, but with features so different it was hard to tell. The creatures voice seemed to be rather impish as well. Shendu nodded in answer quietly. "I'm Hsi Wu the Sky Demon," said the bat creature with a grin. "We're brothers."

Shendu knew he had no siblings on his mother's side, and it was rather obvious the bat meant that they shared the same father. "Then best fly far from here, brother, my other family has no love of demons," said Shendu, and while he was honest he sounded quite dispassionate. The bat creature had more interest before he was revealed to be family, and Shendu had doubts the demon side of his family would be much different from the dragon side, save for the lack of a parent to save him when he started getting picked on. That was, assuming there were others besides his batty half-brother.

"And I have have no love for dragons when they nip at me in the air," said Hsi Wu. "But hey, your not just a dragon. You're family, so our brother thought to send me to ask you to join us at our own family gathering. Don't really want to be here celebrating dear old dad's defeat, do you?"

Shendu shook his head. "Not sure I wish to meet my other family either, though," said Shendu. Shendu turned as there was a knock at his door. There was a mumbling coming from behind it, hurling drunken insults at the dragon demon. Shendu guessed it was Lu Dongbin. "Then again... How many siblings do we have?"

"You, me, and six others," answered Hsi Wu. Shendu thought for a moment then nodded and jumped out the window. He landed perfectly on his feet, as he had gotten a lot of practice jumping out of his window for when cousins came knocking. "Follow me, brother," called Hsi Wu who started flying out but went slow enough for Shendu to keep up. "Hey, if your a dragon, why can't you fly?"

"I don't know," Shendu answered honestly.

"Gonna be a couple hours until we get there then," sighed the Sky Demon.

-

"About time they came," said a very frog-like demon. Shendu was led by Hsi Wu to the top of a grassy overlooking a river, and finally had a look at all his red eyed brothers and sisters. Hsi Wu took no time in introducing each of their siblings. The frog-looking demon was Xiao Fung the Wind Demon, who decided on introduction to send a gust of wind at Hsi Wu who grumbled for a moment before righting himself in the air and introducing his other siblings. Po Kong the Mountain Demon was hard to miss as she was the largest of all the demons, even though she like most of them seemed to be something of a child in looks. The last four siblings looked to be more like teenagers. Dai Gui the Earth Demon seemed looked like a bull due to his horns, and Shendu had a feeling he was not the brightest of demon kind. Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon seemed to be intimidating and did not look as much like an animal as his siblings, but certainly seemed an intimidating sort. Bai Tza the Water Demon looked something like a snake and a mermaid crossed together. And finally, there was Tso Lan the Moon Demon, the oldest sibling, who floated above the ground and had four arms.

Tso Lan was the only demon dressed to impress, looking like royalty. If Shendu would have thought any of them were the leader, he might have guessed Tso Lan for the title. "Good to meet you, brother," said Tso Lan, his voice very smooth and calm.

"Kind of small for a dragon," said Po Kong.

"Not all of us can be giants, Sister," said Hsi Wu.

"He'll grow larger like most of us as he gets older," pointed out Tso Lan.

"Looks like a shrimpy lizard to me," said Bai Tza, obviously teasing her little brother.

"I am not a lizard!" hissed Shendu angrilly, and before he could control his temper he let loose a stream of fire at his sister who quickly jumped back and slithered into the water.

"Better cool off, brother!" she shouted back, and she summoned water from the river to move up in a wave and splash her brother. The dragon growled as he was pushed down by they waves. He quickly jumped up and was preparing to breath fire at her against until he saw her float out of the river. Shendu soon followed suit, moving through the air without any control of his own.

Tso Lan shook his head at his siblings, and he imagined this would be a common event when they had such family reunions in the future. "If you both would calm yourselves, I'll let you down. I did not call us all here merely to develop sibling rivalries."

Both Shendu and Bai Tza both nodded to their elder brother and were dropped down. Shendu landed on his feet just fine. Tso Lan waited a moment to make sure none of his other siblings were about to go at eachother. Perhaps it was merely a Fire and Water sort of thing. "We are here because our father left each of us his teachings, but his scrolls were taken by the monks of that temple." Tso Lan pointed to a hill not too far away, and even in the dark they could all perfectly see the temple. It was not particularly impressive, but each of them seemed to get greedy expressions on their face now that they knew something belonged to them there. It was a strange feeling to Shendu, the intense need to claim what was his. Perhaps that was a demonic trait? He could recall being abnormally angry whenever his cousins stole one of his toys, because it was his. No one took his things.

"I knew this was going to be fun," said Hsi Wu with a rather malicious grin.

"Long as I get to eat them," Po Kong demanded.

-

The attack on the temple had been quite violent, and it was the first battle Shendu had ever fought. Well, the first real battle, as the bullying of his dragon cousins was not quite the same thing. He found that he enjoyed the screams of the monk that he lit on fire and watched as he slowly died from the flames. It must have been an agonizing death, but Shendu found himself quite amused. His siblings were similarly impressive, though each of them had already killed mortals before. When the battle was done Po Kong preoccupied herself with eating the bodies, and seemed to have a lot of joy when one was merely unconscious. It seemed she liked it when they panicked in her stomach. Shendu wondered for a moment what humans tasted at, but as Tso Lan lead them to a chamber in the temple his thoughts went to what his father had left for him. There was a scroll for each of them, sealed with a symbol for each of them. Shendu guessed that his was the one with the fire.

It was at this point the family reunion seemed to break down, as each sibling seemed unwilling to open their scroll with the others around. After all, maybe father gave them something special? Even Shendu was not above this petty thought, and was the first to bid his siblings a good night as he went home. As he looked up to the stars he realized it had been some time since he left home. "I hope Mother didn't notice," he said to himself, saving the scroll for when he was home.

-

His mother HAD noticed, but she did not seem particularly upset with her son when he arrived home. The celebration was still alive, and there was many a drunken dragon flying around this night, and as she had found her son's door broken she could guess that he had fled from the bullying again. It was hard to blame her son for that, even if he did disapear for far longer then his bed time. She fixed his door, set him in bed and kissed him goodnight. She never even noticed the scroll in his clawed hands.

Shendu sat up in bed once alone and unsealed the scroll. He discovered that the scroll was filled with various spells and incantations, and was very large. At the beginning, it had a message for him, which read; "Shendu, Dragon and Fire Demon. My son. Though I shall not get a chance to watch you rise, I am sure one day you and your siblings will one day surpass me in power. For you I leave these spells that you might learn to be a powerful demon sorcerer. I know those dragons shall look down on you, son, but I picked your mother for a reason. You are no doubt a noble dragon, and I am sure one day you will make sure you are the noblest dragon. The Dragon King shall one day bow down to you, and I do hope you give him a painful death. Never let them look down on you. The world is meant to be ruled by demons. You are meant to own it. One day it shall all be yours."

There was a new flame in Shendu from the letter. No, he did not suddenly feel some sense of connection and love for his father, but he took the message to heart. The world was meant to belong to him. He was meant to take it. He guessed his siblings would have similar messages. He guessed he could share the world with them... as long as they got the smaller parts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. If you would like to use any OOCs in this story, just ask. The story being written is something of a minor project, and I do not claim to be a very good writer. Don't expect too much action, and I may sometimes skim over details out of laziness . Sorry, I am a bad writer sometimes.

**The Dragon's Path**

**Chapter Two**  
**Rise of the Shadows**

Not for the first time, Lu Dongbin eyed the teenage Fire Demon suspiciously while the Dragon King spoke with the other immortals at the table. It had seemed the other children of Wu Tong had sprung into action in the recent years, and were claiming parts of the world as their territory. The Immortals had already started many small wars with the Demon Sorcerers, and it seemed only Shendu was not stalking out territory for himself. But this did not mean he was not under suspicion. Both the immortals and most dragons always thought it was only a matter of time until Shendu let loose his own evil on the world, but he had seemed to have no attempt to create his own army. His mother was still rather angry with them all for always suspecting him.

But his mother did not know that Shendu fully intended to make his own claim, and all of Asia would be his territory once he was ready to make his move. While his father's scroll had been a good start, Shendu had to do much more studying to become a better Demon Sorcerer. Many had noted his interest in magic, though not many knew just how far along he was in his studies. Shendu also often sent messages to his demonic siblings, warning when the Immortals were plotting attacks against their territory. As the Immortals often discussed their plans with his grandfather Shendu was often able to overhear things, though Lu Dongbin had seemed to be keeping an eye out for him later. Shendu decided to make sure not to stop in the hall this time and just kept going.

While walking he still received many dirty looks from his fellow dragons, but he was no longer the small demon child they could pick on. He had grown quite large, and his humanoid form gave him a few advantages. After all, the only other humanoid dragon was the Dragon King himself. Shendu had a lot of muscle. Shendu could also privately gloat over how there were less eyes then there used to be. Over the years he had been working to create demonic dragon minions which he kept privately, and the missing dragons had been assumed to have died off due to dragon hunters. It was a strange age where men where hired by the demon sorcerers and trained solely to take down dragons, and it was a great cover for Shendu's experiments.

"Care to accompany me for a walk?" called a beautiful voice below him, and Shendu looked down to find his mother in a human form.

"Must you assume that form so often, Mother?" asked Shendu, who did not have much respect for the weak forms of mortals. Perhaps it was because all the Immortals were human in form, or maybe it was simply his sense of superiority, but he did not think his mother need degrade herself so often. Besides, that form made her more vulnerable.

"Stop sounding like every other dragon, I like the shape of humans," his mother said, and the insinuation of being like other dragons made his son say no more on it. "Besides, never know when dragon hunters will happen by. They have been growing more common as of late, you know. You might want to come down to this size too."

"I'd rather not," said Shendu simply.

"Shame, I am sure you'd make a handsome human form," she mused before moving to leave the palace. Though Shendu had not said yes to her request to accompany her, he decided to follow her anyway. It certainly was not the age for her to wander out alone, even if he knew there shouldn't be any hunters around the area.

As they walked he could see many humans glaring at him, not in loathing so much as in fear. He had come to enjoy the look of fear in peoples eyes. It started to happen once he had gotten bigger then every human in the world. They might be weak and pathetic creatures, but at least they amused him. Perhaps that would their place in his world. the few able to tear their eyes away from him would have their eyes on his mother, who would always seem so otherworldly in her beauty as to be instantly enchanting to any mortal. She seemed to enjoy the attention, and perhaps that was the real reason she enjoyed her human form so much. Humans just had such expressive faces.

They walked for a while until they reached a forest. The forest path was clear thanks mostly to Shendu have walked through there before with his mother, though she had been slightly upset when he almost set the whole forest ablaze. Oh well, it was a mistake he corrected before she would be too mad. Now it was a straight path to their own special little clearing. When they arrived she took her usual spot under a tree while Shendu sat by the river. It was peaceful, and that was what his mother liked about the place. Not many traveled the path, so it was also fairly solitary, aside from the birds in the trees. Truth be told, Shendu did not like the peaceful quiet of the place, and he often imagined the trees roaring with flames. That image was usually what made Shendu feel relaxed.

"I'm always glad when I see you relax," his mother said. She never could tell that he had relaxed because of a rather violent imagination, and he never planned on informing her of that. "I always found this place relaxing, even after... Things happened here." Shendu eyed his mother, and while he had not heard it from her specifically, he knew one of the times she was alone was when his father came to her, and she usually came here. "You're growing into a handsome dragon, Shendu. Thinking about shopping around for a mate yet?"

Shendu rolled his eyes, and with them glowing red only his Mother would be able to tell. "I doubt there would be many dragons willing to try, Mother."

"Could always try a human girl," she mused with a grin. "I have discovered humans are much easier to charm, you know."

Shendu laughed. "Think I'd break those dainty creatures, mother." He actually rather like the image in his head at the thought of breaking a human. That was definately not a thought he would be sharing with his mother.

"Not if you ever used a human form. Besides, I know you like feeling better then others. You'd probably enjoy a weak human mate. Can't decide if that's part of your demonic or draconic heritage. Probably a bit of both, we dragons are prideful creatures after all. Though those siblings of yours seem to desire more then just being better then other."

"Wouldn't know, never met them." Shendu had often found that he was a damn good liar. Most people tried to make themselves sound honest, but Shendu had a talent for even make undeniably true things sound like lies. It made it harder for others to figure out when he really was lying or just sounded like he was.

"I suppose that's a good thing," she said with a sigh. "Guess their own mothers were not nearly as good at parenting as I was?" She could not hide her pride. Far as she was concerned, her son was perfect in her eyes. Sure he had anger issues, but plenty of dragons had anger problems, and Shendu was particularly justified most of the time.

Shendu smiled too, though somewhere in his soul what little good he had in him hurt as his mother thought so highly of him. One problem with when he finally did go about his plans of conquest would be when his mother finally realized that the demon in him was so prominent. He imagined she would be angry and saddened, but he would have to burn that bridge when he got to it. He just hoped he wouldn't have to burn his mother, as he was not even sure if he was evil enough for that.

-

Po Kong ate yet another human screaming in Japanese. "Mmm," she moaned in satisfaction as she rubbed her belly. When she opened her eyes again there was a displeasing sight Zhang Guo walked towards her. "You again, Elder? When will you learn you cannot move the mountains?" She stood from the ground, large and round, and certainly too large for a human to even fathom fighting. "Leave my territory, Elder. I doubt you would taste good."

"Whether or not I taste good, I have to make you leave these poor people alone," said the elderly Immortal. He prepared a fighting position, but around Po Kong came several demonic servants. She would not waist her own energy on such a poor meal.

"You are both right. You should both be leaving." From the shadows rose a new figure. "For Japan belongs to the Oni." As he spoke, several other figures rose from the shadows. And a new war began.

-

There were two important meetings going on at the same time. The Immortals had met with the Dragon King to discuss a new enemy rising from Japan. At the same time Po Kong was reporting similar news to her siblings after having to travel from Japan to China. She had not been happy with the long trip, and even now was eating several humans to regain her energy from the journey.

"Came from the shadows?" repeated Tso Lan after she finished with her tails. "I have heard of the Oni before, but I knew not that they had formed an army and wish to challenge even us. I shall have to do more research on them."

"I have already done much," said Shendu, unable to hide the tinge of pride in his voice at getting to it first. "The minions they summon are the Shadowkhan. We best be more careful when we have these meetings. I hear one tribe make excellent spies."

"Are we so sure they are a threat?" asked Hsi Wu. "They only wanted Japan according to our sister."

"I have seen these shadow warriors in my oceans," said Bai Tza. "I dare say it is likely they will try to spread their influence. They are of the dark as we are, after all, and what would we do with an army of shadows?" Each of them seemed to nod in agreement at this. It was easy for them to appeal to eachother's greed. Any of them lose territory then they all could.

"Pity you said the Elder Immortal got away," said Tchang Zu. "We could do with one of them being taken out of our way." That was another sentiment all the demons could agree on.

-

Shendu looked outside and could see the blackness coming ever closer. The Oni were spreading their influence and it had not taken long to cross an ocean. There was now much more worry about the Oni then the Demons, and even the Noble Animal Kingdoms were considering joining with the forces of the Immortals to combat this new threat. Shendu was beginning to grow fearful that his territory would be taken before he even had a chance to claim it. And then came the call that shook even the Fire Demon. "Shadowkhan in the city!"

Shendu ran out and saw the shadowy figures in the city. He could recognize two different kinds, one being the shadowy beings that were known as "Ninjas" and the ones that looked like some form of crab. Even before Shendu could get in action he watched as the dragons took flight and began to fight at the shadows. Even the King had come out to fight, and his grandfather was one hell of a warrior when he finally got off of his throne. Shendu could hardly stay out of such a battle, and as he came into the fray he roared and sent a jet a flames upon the shadowkhan, and not one would be able to take the heat. It was then he noticed a third tribe, warriors in good armor with shadowy blades that looked menacing. He then heard a familiar roar as one dragon began to fall from the sky. He looked up and saw that a fourth tribe of bat-like Shadowkhan were attacking his own Mother. The demon dragon roared in pain and ran as quick as he could to get to where his mother fell with a great crack of earth. Even as the the youngest of her brothers and sisters, she was an impressive dragon in her own right, and the earth shuttered before her.

Shendu arrived to find the armored and bat-like shadowkhan attacking his mother, and began to furiously breath flames upon them. His mother watched his fury as she bled, but no matter how many he blasted with his flames they seemed to keep coming. They now were focusing on him, but he was quick and strong, crushing and burning any that came near him. Finally he began to chant, summoning magic to do much blast them in great waves. "So... strong," he heard whispered by his Mother, and as he turned to look at her her eyes were already emptying of the light of life.

The deafening roar of Shendu echoed across the city as with his spells he helped to send the Shadowkhan back, the only family he really loved finally gone. There was nothing holding him back the demon anymore.

-

The Dragon City had become a primary point of defense, and now every Immortal was here, while most of the Noble Animals were off on the borders of the great shadow still attempting to consume the world. The Dragon King sat in a meeting with all his finest warriors and the Eight Immortals, a grim expression on his reptilian face. For the first time in his life, Shendu was sitting in on this movie without a scowl or complaint thrown his way. For once they were treating him like a dragon more then a demon. It seemed they were able to sense his pain enough, or perhaps his furry in battle had earned him some respect. It was a pity, as right now he felt no care for that respect.

"The Japanese Chi Masters have constructed Masks to contain the evils of the Oni Generals, even for Tarakudo, but they cannot get close enough to use them," said one of the Immortals, and he revealed the masks. "I am not sure even we have the power to break through and get to the generals."

"We could call for help," said Shendu, and everyone turned to look at him.

"From who?" asked the Dragon King, who was finally willing to accept his grandson's council, perhaps out of respect for his lost daughter.

"The Demon Sorcerers," said Shendu simply, though the Immortals and some dragons began to stand up with looks of rage on their face, ready to argue. Some even seem to be giving Shendu the old dirty looks. Shendu roared to silence them, his red eyes uncaring for any of them, but those that looked could see the great rage. "It is simple, they would double the forces and the Oni threaten them as much as they do us. It would merely be a temporary alliance, and once the Oni are fallen you may all go back to fighting my siblings. I however am far more concerned about the here and now."

While the Immortals were inclined to disagree with the sibling of their archenemies, his words made sense. They each stared at eachother, and decided to look at the Dragon King to see if he approved. The King looked Shendu in the eyes, and all he saw was a loathing and a deep desire for revenge. Shendu saw similar in the King as he nodded.

-

It had not taken long to get his sibling to agree, as Shendu appealed to their sense of greed for the land they would otherwise lose, and also told them once the Oni were defeated their own forces would be in better positions for when they had to resume their fighting with the Immortals. Once they had agreed to the truce in the name of fighting a mutual enemy, the demons were helping to hold the lines. And then the day came, the Eight Demon Sorcerers, the Eight Immortals, the Great Japanese Chi Warriors, and the Noble Animals decided to strike.

The Nine Oni Generals were strong, but their primary strength was the Shadowkhan that served them, and once the Demon Sorcerers came in close it was impossible for them to withstand the raw power. One by one the the generals fell, but there were limits to their prisons. Together they would be able to break out, and without Tarakudo, who fled into the Shadow Realm, they could not be permanently sealed away. So the Eight Immortals each took a Mask and spread them across the world so they may never meet again. The Dragon King took the ninth mask to watch over himself. When the war with the Oni was over, the Demons began their own claims of conquest with renewed vigor. The Noble Animal Kingdoms had been terribly weakened in the battles, and one could even count the number of dragons that still existed.

Victory had come with a heavy price, and now Shendu could make his move.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:** I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. Also, thanks for the reviews. I am honestly surprised some people like this, but quite pleased to see some people are enjoying this. I think for future (and hopefully better detailed) JCA stories I will keep this as canon in my head.

**The Dragon's Path**

**Chapter Three**  
**A Noble Conquest**

The Dragon City was a grim place after the war, and the dragons mourned their dead. Human servants had not been able to withstand the attacks either and thanks to the drop in population the city seemed almost as a ghost town except for the occasional dragon flying by. The Dragon King had not left his throne room since his return to the palace, but as he heard a loud roar from the town he finally opened his doors and stepped outside. He looked up to see dragons coming from the sky, but their eyes glowed as Shendu's and they seemed almost mindless as they began to attack the city.

"Admiring the future, my king?" came a calm voice, filled with demonic malice as the king felt wicked eyes boring into his back.

"What is this, Shendu?" the King turned, his eyes furious as he looked at his grandson.

"My dragon minions are claiming the city, grandfather," said Shendu simply, before clawed hands came to the Dragon King's face. As the king fell to the ground, surprised by the attack. "After all, I am about to inherit it from you." Shendu saw the noble power coming before his grandfather shot off the blast of destructive energy, and jumped to the side. "I will be inheriting that as well."

"There is nothing noble about you, Shendu!" the Dragon King bellowed, rising to his feet. "I knew I should have destroyed you the moment you were born."

"Your fatal mistake, Noble King," hissed Shendu, mocking the dragon. "But I need only wipe out all other dragons to be the noblest one remaining." Shendu raised his arms and from the shadows rose... Shadowkhan? The Dragon King flinched for but a moment, but it was enough to find himself surrounded by the shinobi, and it seemed Shendu's dragon minions were also beginning to move from the city towards the Palace. "And thank you so much for keeping one of the Masks, Grandfather. The Shadowkhan will make a fine addition to my army." The Dragon King roared and sent blasts of combustion into the hordes that surrounded him, but all Shendu had to do was summon more Shadowkhan and let his minions continue to come.

Even the Dragon King would be unable to hold out against them forever, and as he roared his last roar, Shendu could not help but feel the slightest satisfaction as his inheritance began to flow into his body. Now the Noblest of All Dragons had only to deal with the other noble animals.

-

The world had survived the shadows only to witness an age of demon conquest. It seemed that the war had served only to strengthen the demons, who had now created grand empires, whose only foes were the dwindling forces of the immortals and the near extinct noble animal kingdoms. The siblings had on occasion helped their brother Shendu with his battles against the animal kingdoms, recognizing them as one of their only threats, but over time it had become quite obvious that Shendu was becoming more a danger then any one kingdom. Shendu had claimed small enough prizes when he first conquered the Tiger, the Sheep and the Rat. Balance, Astral Projection, life to the lifeless. These did not seem like particularly strong powers to his siblings, but Shendu had been studying for this. The Tiger was important to the powers, keeping them in balance so Shendu did not lose control of his own powers.

But it was once he started claiming greater powers that his siblings support of his efforts began to wane. By the time he had lost all support from his fellow demons, however, he was already a power to be reckoned with, and what few animal kingdoms that remained were lost. Once he had finally achieved all the power he desired, he began his conquest. His siblings were right to feel threatened, as Shendu claimed far more lands then any of them and his Shadowkhan allowed him the ability to hold his territory with an iron grip.

The Freedoms of Mankind began to dwindle into nothing as the Eight Immortals lost their armies to the demons. The Demon Sorcerers made mankind worship them like gods, and indulged themselves of their every desire. Humanity was treated as servants at best, but more often as truly slaves, and in the worst case as food for hungry demons. Even Shendu occasionally indulged his hunger in such a way, though he seemed to prefer them for servitude and entertainment.

It seemed a hopeless age as the Immortals watched the world around them transformed into a wasteland of decadence and evil. Without forces of their own they were often on the run, the last warriors standing in the way of the Demon Sorcerers. Of course, the Demon Sorcerers saw their battles with the Immortals as little more then amusing games nowadays, and they only began to fear eachother as real competition. But no demon had yet turned against their siblings, seeming to way their options to who they would attack first.

If only they knew they should have kept a closer eye on the activities of the Immortals.

-

"We must banish them from the world," said He Xiangu. "Without the Demon Sorcerers, the lesser demons will fall."

"Even if we were to banish them they are powerful enough to return," said Tieguai Li. "No simple banishing spell will keep them from releasing themselves."

Lu Dongbin sat deep in thought, and sadly sober. He could have used a few drinks to wipe away the memory that he had not killed that bastard dragon when he was but a young lizard of a boy. But he had to concentrate on the matter at hand. They could not seem to kill the demons, so banishment seemed to be necassary. After all, their mentor had done the same to the father of the Demon Sorcerers, but the demon sorcerers were certainly powerful enough to escape. What to do? "Then we make something that will hold them in," he said as the idea came to him. "Lock the doorways with a key so they cannot escape their eternal prison." The Immortal looked at him for a moment, considering his words, and then each of them seemed to nod. "Then we shall craft it together."

-

Tso Lan floated above his foe. He had a level of respect for the Immortal Woman, but he still thought this either insane or desperate as she barged into his palace and began to chant a spell. He was knowledgable enough to recognize a chi spell of banishment, but he had long learned how to escape the confines of any dimension she would send him to. "Banishing spells only work as long as the demon cannot free himself," he said matter of factly, as even the wisest of the Demon Sorcerers was not above a prideful taunt. As the banishing spell went for him he did not even panic. Sure, it would be a moment's hassle to come back, but he would take the time to show her just how pitiful her plan had been.

The spell seemed to fling him far from world, towards the moon until a gateway appeared and sucked him inside. He found himself in a strange void of red and floating rocks, and floated through the place, raising his hands and chanting a spell to break the barrier once more and return. But then the strangest thing happened. He did not seem to be able to open the portal to return. "What?" he gasped in surprise. How could that be? He had not lost his power, but his spell did not seem to work.

A bat-winged creature came flying towards him. "They got you too, then," said Hsi Wu, who for once seemed to not have that gremlin-like grin on his face. "Shendu's the last one then."

Tso Lan flinched as he realized he had made a mistake in underestimating his foes, and it seemed that might be his last mistake for a long, long time.

-

Shendu had heard word that his brothers and sisters were disapearing one by one, and it was being said that each of the eight immortals had defeated them in one on one combat. All except one, so Shendu prepared himself as he sat on his throne. He dismissed his slaves and even his dragon minions, for he was powerful enough to handle even the legendary Lu Dongbin on his own. In fact, Shendu had been looking forward to defeating Lu Dongbin ever since he was a child. Now at last was his chance, and he was going to savor every little bit of it.

As Lu Dongbin kicked in the doors, Shendu stood with his eyes flaring. Lu Dongbin had his sword at his side, and as the Immortal chanted it was beginning to glow with power. Perhaps this was what Shendu's siblings had been fighting, a spell... Was that a banishing spell? His siblings had only been banished? Surely they could have escaped simple prisons, so there must have been more to it then that.

But Lu Dongbin was not truly prepared for Shendu as he began to point his sword at the dragon and unleashed the spell. Shendu used the speed of the Rabbit to weave himself around the spell. The Immortal flinched for a moment, as though he knew that Shendu had conquered the kingdoms of the Noble Animals, he had not realized that Shendu had also claimed their power. "Welcome to my home, Lu Dongbin," said Shendu, a gloating smile on his dragon's face. "And this time, it shall be your final visit." Shendu's eyes glowed and beams shot out from them. Lu Dongbin raised his sword to block the blasts, but the sword shot out of his hands upon the hit. The Immortal found himself being lifted off of his feet.

"I always wondered, are the Immortals true Immortals or are can you be killed?" asked Shendu, who could not hide his need to really gloat over his foe. "I suppose I shall be the first to find out."

-

While the rest of the world was beginning to recover from the age of demons, the continent of Asia did not seem to have as much luck. The other immortals never knew what happened to Lu Dongbin, but they did know that he had failed to trap Shendu. But though the dragon would reign for several more years, hope was not lost. They did not have the armies to take him on, nor the power themselves, but they had knowledge. Under them came many Chi Wizards who would carry on the rebellion against Shendu's tyranny. And perhaps, one day, someone else might find the way to end the Dragon's Path to conquest.

The Pan'ku Box that kept the gates sealed, and was the only thing that could free the demons, was hidden away. The Demon Sorcerers found ways to contact their brother, but Shendu never intended to end their imprisonment. After all, without them the world was all his to claim. And as far as he knew, there was no one left to stop him.

**The End**

**Final Note: **Well, that's it. That is the end of this tale, though we all know what happens after that. Always thought it was kind of odd that the show never explained how Shendu was defeated by the Immortal but somehow was freed to be imprisoned later, so I thought it made more sense that his powers allowed him to defeat his Immortal instead. Just makes sense to me. Hope you all enjoyed this, and hope my next story is even better.


End file.
